


Jet Black Hearts 4.06: Jessie O'Brien

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Jessiehad been sick with fear, too.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 3





	Jet Black Hearts 4.06: Jessie O'Brien

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the flashbacks from 4.06, "Yellow Fever."

Jessie wasn't sure when she started being afraid. She'd never been the boldest of people, she knew. She didn't go outside after dark, she never played with fire, and she didn't kill her own spiders. When her husband, Frank, got mad, she just shut her mouth and let him vent. 

But, she thought, all that was normal. 

Lately, though, the creeping up the back of her neck was constant and insistent. In the shadows of the mill, the corners she couldn't see. Behind the boxes in the upstairs closet. In the depths of the water when she washed the dishes. Something was coming for her.

Thing was, it wasn't going to be quick. It wasn't stalking her like an anxiety attack. Instead, the dread was slowly enveloping her, starting at her ankles and begging her to sink down. Jessie stopped taking her meds because they were clouding her, keeping her from being fully aware--if she wasn't paying attention, she found herself giving in.

Jessie felt so _heavy_ all the time. 

Luther, the sweet lug, was the only thing that distracted her, aside from delving deep into the mill's accounts. Sometimes she'd look up from her numbers and Luther would be there, wondering if she'd go outside, if she'd take a walk, if that was okay, with him, please.

One day, Frank found her on one of those strolls with Luther. Luther had clutched her hand, clumsily, and Jessie had been tugging, just a bit, because Luther was stronger than he realized. Frank barked something at Luther, who startled and stumbled back. And as they drove home, Frank scolded her for leading the idiot on, for being such a _tease_ and it wasn't okay, even if Luther was a moron.

God, she was so tired. She was so tired. She just wanted a break, a stillness, a peace where she didn't have to deal with this.

That night, when Frank fell asleep, she packed a bag and walked out. And she gave in.


End file.
